


Haunts Me Faithfully

by jamsenpie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander will also be a dick but he's mostly just, Betrayal, Crossdressing, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghost John Laurens, Helpless, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Jealousy, John and Maria can be dicks, M/M, Things are going to get blurry for these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamsenpie/pseuds/jamsenpie
Summary: John can't move on and Maria has the worst luck ever. Alexander has a very confused b*ner but it doesn't seem to be going away soon so...





	1. Chapter 1

John Laurens carefully followed the woman around the marketplace, keeping a safe distance. In retrospect, there really was no need to be so inconspicuous, given his current state, but old habits die hard.

And it makes him feel more human, which is something he desperately tries to hold on to.

The woman has been lurking around the Hamilton household lately and no one else seems to have noticed her but him.

So, it was up to John Laurens to get to the bottom of this. What he would do with whatever information he gathers, he’s not so sure, but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets there. So far, the woman, Mrs. Reynolds, has just been walking around the marketplace, sampling various products and checking out numerous amounts of clothing stores.

He took note that she seemed to grow tenser as the day progressed, causing himself to grow a little apprehensive himself.

What was this woman’s deal?

The sun is setting low in the sky and he noticed her pace quickening and becoming more erratic, making him break out into a jog in order to keep her in sight. He stops when she frantically grabs a passerby’s arm, saying something in a rush as she gestures wildly behind her.

John looks around him to see the cause of her obvious distress but did not see anything that warranted much attention. Actually, the only person that was doing that was Mrs. Reynolds herself because whatever the person said only caused her to become even more anxious and incredibly pale, causing a few people walking by to stop and stare at her.

Thankfully, she seemed to have notice the gathering crowd and bowed her head, murmuring what John suspects was a hasty apology before walking away.

John chanced another glance behind him before running up to catch up with her.

His first impression was that maybe Mrs. Reynolds was not of sound mind, which would, in a way, explain the loitering around Alexander’s place. But, if she is a troubled person who’s shown sudden interest in Alexander or, god forbid, the children, then she could be very dangerous and unpredictabl-!

His inner musings were abruptly interrupted as he barely dodged the knife that swung at him, aimed at his neck. Pointless reflex, really, all things considered, but that’s muscle memory for you.

John took a quick step back and looked at the terrified glare and pocket knife being aimed at him.

Maria Reynolds held the knife with both hands, shaking slightly, and snarled, “Who are you and why are you following me?!”

John Laurens looked around him and realized that they have walked into an isolated part of the street. There was no one here but her. He looked back at the woman with wide, disbelieving eyes. It can’t be…

“I will not hesitate to defend myself, sir, so state your business and be gone!”

She can..

“You can see me?”

Confusion flickered in her eyes for a brief moment before hardening once more, keeping the knife aimed right at him.

“Of course I can see you! You were not being that discreet—not even in the slightest! Now, state your reason for following me!”

“I…y-you can really see me? You can hear me?”

Maria lowered her weapon slightly, giving the man a true once over.

“Yes, I can see, hear, and, I suspect, hurt you if you do not leave me alone this instant.”

“But w-…what were you doing idling around the Hamilton’s residence these past few days?”

Maria’s eyes widened as she took a step back, and then another, dropping her hands (and weapon) to her sides.

Laurens continued, finally finding his footing amidst this bizarre (miraculous?) encounter, continuing, “I have seen you watching Sir Alexander Hamilton and cannot help but suspect your interest in his person. I doubt that it is welcomed so I ask again: why do you loiter around his property, Mrs. Reynolds?”

Instead of answering his inquiries, Maria turned around and ran from John.

John took a couple of hasty steps forward, intending to run after her for answers to a lot of question. But his feet slowed to a halt as his mind raced with the sudden turn of events.

Maria Reynolds can see him. She can see and hear and speak to him.

John Laurens stood there for a long time thinking about the possibilities and what course of action he should take next, for this is something that should definitely be handled with great care.

He winced to himself, agonizing over the realization that the first person to see him in over a decade and she ended up threatening him with a knife out of fear because of his clumsy actions.

Actions that were not thought out well considering that he had no need to be discreet.

What use is discretion to a dead man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written a total of three stories in the span of three days (two of which, including this one most likely, are multi-chap monstrosities) and it's all because I'm procrastinating reading the rest of revolutionary fuckboys. I'm only on chapter 100 (read that sentence again very carefully and despair) and everything's going good but there's 100 MORE CHAPTERS (I'm choking) and I know that shit's going to go down so hard so I'm avoiding it and distracting myself with writing! fandom feels are the pits.
> 
> Another informal fics that's going to be updated in little snippets.
> 
> Beware


	2. Chapter 2

John was pacing back and forth.

On one hand, he can simply march into the Reynolds’ household and demand some answers; closed doors aren’t really an obstacle for a being such as himself.

On the other, he can wait it out until he bumps into Mrs. Reynolds again (either by loitering around her property or Alexander’s—that is if she still insists on pursuing that avenue of interest).

Her stricken expression at being called out for her suspicious behavior made Laurens think that she will cease such behaviors, but he doesn’t have a firm grasp as to what kind of person Mrs. Reynolds is, so he can’t entirely be sure.

In short, John Laurens has a choice between being patient or impatient. His time alive has proved that he is of the latter kind, and it bemuses him to think that it took dying to even get him to seriously consider the former option.

Is there such a thing as high stake situation for a dead man?

The frustration builds as John bemoans the idea of simply knocking on her door and formally introducing himself  but knowing that he cannot—his state of being does not fall under the corporeal category.  

One thing is for sure, however, and that is the fact that he wants to establish a kind of relationship with Mrs. Maria Reynolds, preferably one of the amicable variety.

With that in mind, John sighs and figures that the best way to achieve such an end goal would be to go with his second option: Wait things out.

Over the past week, John spent his days between the Hamilton household (casually watching over Alexander and the children and peering out the window for any signs of Mrs. Reynolds) and across the street from Mrs. Reynolds’ home.

He guesses that their somewhat explosive encounter has rendered her homebound for a while (whether it is to recuperate or to reassess the situation, John isn’t sure).

There were moments of utter frustration where he was so close to just crossing the threshold to simply phase through the door and walls and see just what it is that has been keeping her indoors, but that would only prove to be a disadvantage if Mrs. Reynolds catches him in the act.

If that happens, John isn’t sure what he could do amidst all of the distrust that that action was sure to garner.

In the end, it was Mr. James Reynolds that helped push things to his favor or, in a more literal sense, Mrs. Maria Reynolds.

John was lucky enough to be at the right place at the right time as he spotted Mr. James Reynolds march out of their home with a tight grip on his wife. John was not close enough to overhear their conversation but it was coupled with an overarching gesture to their surroundings.

Maria Reynolds seemed to argue with this, her head shaking stubbornly as she tried to pry her arm out of her husband’s grip. She goes slack, however, when she spots John from across the street openly staring at their little domestic.

Her hand quickly grasps her husband’s shoulder instead as she guides him to look across the street. James Reynolds did so for a quick second, his wife continued talking behind him, before turning back with a glare and growling out, loud enough that even John could hear, “I see no such man in a military uniform anywhere! Get your wits together and resume your given duties! What good are you as a wife if you insist on sequestering yourself in my house all day and night?”

That seemed to have been enough to momentarily distract Maria from John, as she turned to her husband with a disbelieving expression, bordering on hurt. It lasts for a good few seconds before she composed herself and something colder replaced the melting ache in her gaze.

Her lips thinned as she forcefully took her arm back with a pull. She says something to him before walking across the street, her eyes locked with John’s.

John took a moment to look back, noticing that Mr. Reynolds glared at his wife’s retreating back for a moment before storming back in their home.

“Have I not told you to leave me be? This is harassment, sir, and I am within my rights to have you arrested on the spot,” Maria challenged even before coming to a full stop in front of John. He notices that she tries to come off as steadfast and angry (that, he suspects, was residual feelings from her previous interaction) but there is a quake in her voice and a tremble in her hands.

Gathering his composure, John Laurens steadied himself and replied, “It was not my intention to cause you alarm, Mrs. Reynolds. Please, if you will let me properly introduce and explain myself.”

“I do not need an introduction nor do I care for any explanation you might give. I am telling you very plainly to leave me be!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that until you listen to what I have to say.”

“I do not wish to listen to anything you have to say.”

“I really must insist in this case. My name is John Laurens-“

“You are a tenacious one, aren’t you?”

“I’m afraid I have little to no choice. Please. I wish you no harm and I do formally apologize for the hasty accusations that I have made to your person during our first interaction.” John lied, still very much adamant in getting to the bottom of Mrs. Reynolds’ strange behavior, but willing to spout words of reassurance for now if it means calming her down enough to properly listen to him.

She raised her eyebrow at the apology as her hands nervously rub against each other. She bit her lip before letting out a huff of breathe.

“Fine, you may speak whatever it is you have to say so that you may finally leave me alone, but forgive me if I continue on to the market to run some errands while you unload your unwelcomed woes upon me,” Mrs. Reynolds said as she turned and started making her way down the street.

John hastily followed and fell into step beside her.

“That is fine with me; I am more than willing to accompany you.”

“Forgive me if I do not share your sentiment.”

“My name is John Laurens.” John introduced himself again, ignoring her last statement.

“Pleasure to meet you, my name is Maria Reynolds,” she said with barely hidden distain and annoyance.

John decided to ignore that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it to chapter 110, flaked, and ran to the YOI fandom for a bit of fluff. The anxiety is real, ya'll, I DO NOT want to see things go south. Just thinking about the potential fallout makes my heart beat faster. Ugh.


End file.
